The present invention relates in general to locks, and more particularly to combination locks, and most particularly to combination locks having a digital readout.
Heretofore, many types of combination lock mechanisms have been devised, wherein rotation of a dial or dial knob assembly through a selected combination of turns to different predetermined angular positions conditions a locking mechanism within the lock casing or body to release a locking shoulder or the like from the shackle member or other lock member. This permits the shackle member or other lock member to be shifted to a release position relative to the lock casing or body.